Saving Ultra Magnus
''Saving Ultra Magnus ''is the short film of Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades. Plot Ultra Magnus has been kidnapped by Queen Chrysalis, and Yuna make her eight new friends and rescue Ultra Magnus from the Dark Danger. Ultra Magnus gets captured! Queen Chrysalis kinaps Ultra Magnus, using two Predacon femmes named Razorwing and Slash-Claw. Ultra Magnus tries to call for help but they block the transmission. Flashlight's birth/Yuna makes new friends One Day, Flashlight is born and Hiro can't wait to tell Yuna all about him. Hiro brings Yuna to meet her new friends: Miralight, Percy Pie, Jamesity, Henryshy, Flutterward, Tobyjack and Gordon Dash. She then meets Flashlight and they become friends too. Suddenly, Bumblebee arrives with some urgent news from Optimus Prime. Fun with her friends/Learning to use magic Yuna and her new friends get to know each other and have a lot of fun together. Yuna teaches Miralight, Jamesity and Flashlight how to use magic. Suddenly, the foals hear Dusty and Ishani talking about Ultra Magnus and his capture. The foals gasp. Talking to Princess Celestia/The rescue plan Yuna and her friends was talking to Princess Celestia, that Ultra Mangus has been kidnapped by Queen Chrysalis and her minions, so Yuna has the rescue plan and to find her friends for the Elements of Harmony. Starting for their big Journey The foals get ready for their big journey and Ratchet asks Yuna if she knows what she's doing. Yuna nods and Ratchet opens the Groundbridge, which the foals step through. Getting the Elements of Harmony/Getting to Queen Chrysalis's Castle Yuna and her friends find the Elements of Harmony in the old Castle of the Two Sisters and retrieve. They use they're magic to get to Chrysalis' castle. Hostage of Ultra Magnus/Battle Begins At the castle, Ultra Magnus is being held hostage in the dungeon, guarded by two changelings. And then, suddenly, Yuna and her friends show up. The battle between good and evil begins. Yuna Making the Elements of Harmony with her magic/Chrysalis destroys the elements of Harmony Yuna tries making the Elements of Harmony work with her magic but Chrysalis blows her back and destroys them. The foals feel they have no hope left but Yuna somehow creates the spark that Twilight created during the defeat of Nightmare Moon and together with her friends' help, she creates new Elements of Harmony and they use them to defeat Chrysalis. Escaping Ultra Mangus/The New Elements of Harmony is viewed After Chrysalis is defeated, the foals knock out the changeling guards and free Ultra Magnus. Ratchet opens the Groundbridge and the foals and Ultra Magnus make their escape. Optimus thanks the foals and Princess Celestia grants Yuna and her new friends as full time Element of Harmony bearers and the new protectors of Equestria and many other worlds. Trivia *This episode is based on My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Season 1: The Magic of Friendship. Transcript *Saving Ultra Magnus (Transcript) Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Short Films Category:Iamnater1225